


Got you

by Doctor_z



Category: Samurai Jack - Fandom
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Mixed Emotions, Other, dubcon, not really bad but still bad, pinning, the use of the word babe way to much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_z/pseuds/Doctor_z
Summary: Based off of some wonderful artwork by Chromatictonic.Demongo is weaker than his old self.  Ran thin and rugged as he tries to escape akes new top assassin Scaramouch.  In all this he can only wonder, what does he want?Link to their profile-https://chromatictonic.tumblr.com/





	Got you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chromatictonic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chromatictonic).



He was backed into a corner.  Panting as the last of what was very little magic was drained out of him.  The few souls he had managed to reclaim not nearly powerful enough to even try  and lay a scratch on the metal assassin. His chest heaving as he attempted to calm his breathing, the once great and powerful merchant of doom now hiding in the shadows like a common thief.   Knowing he had no better choice but to run and hide after his last warrior was slain and casted back into his reigns. The sound of it's ghastly moans echoing through the wooded area he attempted to hide in.  His body going rigid as he heard the one causing all this panic crunch leaves nearby, walking to close for comfort.

“Come out demongo… just want to talk with ya babe!” the voice of the other called out.  From where he was shrouded in darkness, he could see the much taller robotic assassin. Watching as the others cyan, glass, eyes looked around. Staring at the iconic knife in the others hand.  Knowing very well that running and hiding was his only chance of escaping...whatever this was. Whether the other was here to drag him back to his ‘master’ or he was sent to kill him, it didn't matter, he WAS getting out of this. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the others silhouette faded into the shrubbed area ahead.  Waiting until he heard nothing he finally relaxed a bit. Pulling himself from the shadows and looking around. Not hearing anything but the sounds of the forest and its inhabitants, he made his run for it. 

Bare feet dug into the grassy earth.  Blackened body running as if (and it did) his life depended on it.  Anger and just a few droplets of fear fueling his fire, the burn and edge he needed to keep going.  Claws grabbing onto trees, digging into them as he used them to propel himself forward. / _ just need to get to town… i can blend in there… it's just ahead.. _ ./ he told himself.  It was true, the town's outline could be seen from where he was. It was less than a ten minute run and he would once again be able to regain energy. The sun setting and adding a small chill to the air.   Leaning on a tree he looked ahead at the town's outline below, trying to quickly judge the best path there. Though whatever plans he made where ruined when a sword hilted into the wood right next to his head, and a metal hand  grabbed the back of his head. 

“There you are de-mongo-runo” the other chuckled. Slamming his head into the tree hard enough to daze him but not hard enough to truly hurt the black skinned demon. Grabbing his forearm and pressing him into the cracked wood of the tree.  Smile still there, plastered on smugly as the assassin watched his eyes blink a few times, trying to recover from the blow to his head. “We got soooo much to catch up on… i mean the last time i saw you aku tried to kill you! I find your inability to die rather interesting babe, but uh… the boss man...yeah… he's not so amazed… see he really wants your little light snuffed out if ya know what i mean” he chuckled. Watching as the demon shook his head and finally regained most of his bearings.

“You...are a fool to think you can kill me…” he said with a smirk.  Raising his leg he landed a swift but firm kick in the others chassis.  Making the tall assassin groan and let go. It wasn't much but enough to get out of his hold. Taking the chance he gathered the last scraplet of magic and teleported to the other side of the tree. Letting out a strained breath as he started to run again.  Pace faltering as he was using nothing but the side scrapings of his energy. This whole game of cat and mouse had been going on for to long. The lack of sleep and sustenance slowly chipping and edging him down until he spat and sputtered like a old engine with no gas. 

“Now you see here babe… im not trying to kill you” scaramouche said.  Catching up with the smaller demon they grabbed his arm again. Spinning him and slamming him down again.  Making the blue flamed demon groan and weakly try to push himself up. Wobbling arms pushing more until they gave in and he collapsed again. Panting heavily as he laid face first in the dirt. / _ Doesn't want to kill me? He must be joking _ /  he thought to himself. Letting out a cry of pain when scaramouche grabbed the back of his head again.  Pulling him up and forcing him to to grip onto a tree as his legs wobbled. 

“Not...going t..to kill me? Your either foolish...or a lier” he got out.  Letting out another surprised yelp when his arm was yanked back and the others hand grabbed under his jaw.  Unable to see him from how his back was turned, but knowing fully well how close he was to him. 

“Well… won't deny i'm a bit of a fool here and there but…” the other leaned down, getting closer to him and yanking him back at the same time. “This has nothing to do with killing you...or anything with aku either babe…” he chuckled. Fingers, cold and metallic pressing against his fangs. Making him clench his teeth together.  His eyes widened after the other spoke. /  _ He isnt implying- _ / his thoughts were cut short when he felt his hips being yanked back into the other.  A leg coming up to part both his legs as he was forced to put the majority of his weight on him.

“Dont you touch me you fuc-Gak!” he almost choked as two fingers where pushed into his mouth. Tongue futility trying to push out the intruding metal fingers. When that failed he attempted to bite down on the others hand.  Either his fangs couldn't really affect the others metal, or the other didn't care. Though after a harsh bite the fingers rammed into his jaw, making him gag and unlatch his teeth from the others hand. True realization of what was really happening sparked up the absolute need to escape all over again. Free hand attempting to pull away the hand again before he went still as a corpse.  Feeling the other prod something against his rear. /t _ his can not be happening- _ / was all he could think.

“You really need to relax doll… i already said im not going to kill you… this is just be a bit of fun… well it will be for me,and it can be for you if ya just cool it babe” the other said. Slipping something cold into him, causing him to gasp and grab onto the others arm for support.  Body already shaking from the small touches, shaking his head as he felt what he knew now as fingers prod deeper.

“ahHA! Ah! S-stop!” he shouted. “Y...ou perverted...n..ill kill-” He jerked a bit. Trying to pull away again before he was yanked back a bit rougher.  A startled cry escaping past his pried jaw. Tears, cyan in color, already forming under his brightly colored eyes. Cold fingers touching and prodding until they pushed deeper. Not fully sure what the other was doing, all he knew was that it was to rough and he did not like it. 

He heard the other chuckle. Perhaps it was from how he really couldn't fight sense every muscle in his frame was strained to its limit.  Or perhaps it was from how he did relax, almost as he gave up. Entrance slickening ever so slightly. Himself couldn't notice but the other most definitely did.  Whatever was uncomfortable before was still odd feeling, and he still hated it, but something made the pain just drip away into a slight pleasurable burn. Making him hate it more.  Feeling embarrassment, anger, and fear curl into his stomach. Thinking that maybe...just maybe the other was done as he felt fingers pull out of him. It was a relief that was soon turned into panic as he felt something much larger then fingers press into him. 

“I wonder if you even realize what you even do… for someone made in akus image, you sure hold a bit more sinful appearance to ya” scaramouche jokes.  Pushing in rather abruptly and causing the smaller demon to screech. Pain re-emerging as the others member pressed in. it was to big, it hurt, he wasn't prepared, he wasn't willing! Squirming and clawing at the tree, tearing at its bark as tears poured down his inky colored skin.  

“S-stop! P...pull it o-out” he said shakily.  Almost falling face first into the tree as the others hand let go of his arm.  Making him brace fully and stand on his toes sense he was kept off balance from the other's leg.  The hand running over his chest and his stomach, making him jerk away from his touch. Slowly dipping down to grab his own member and yank it abruptly, causing his legs to completely buckle. A loud moan like cry leaving him, Not given a moment as the larger member was slammed into him. The pace was set quick, and rough. Feeling the spark and burn of being filled in a way he was completely not expecting.  Pleas to stop replaced with sharp whimpers and broken moans. Slender body arching and curving perfectly, even if he didn't mean to. Claws digging into the tree a bit harder before he was picked up. Scaramouche pulling out briefly before turning him around.  Pushing him into the tree as he rammed back into him. A satisfied sigh escaping the assassin's mouth. Using free hands to gather and pin the others hand above his head. The other to keep his hips up and steady.

“P..l..ah! Please s..top-nnGAH!” he threw his head back as the other chuckled.  Not really hearing what he said, to overwhelmed by the sensations he was being drowned in. the slight friction against his member making him just clamp tighter around the other.  Turning his head away, not wanting to look at the other. Legs hanging limply around the others side, the sounds of such obscene actions filling the forest. He only jerked away when the other reached up and gripped his chin again. Pressing a bruising kiss against his lips. He was surprised for just a moment when he felt a tongue prod at his fangs, but he didn't really have time to question it.  Yanking his head away to take a breath.

“You..nn… have no idea how long ive been wanting to do this babe…” scaramouche chuckled. Tilting his hips in a way that rammed into something that made him scream.  “Finally found your spot… god, the way you move you act like this is your first time… which from what i h..heard from the old grapevine it definitely is not...you used to be a little loose right babe?” Scaramouche teased. Reaching out and starting to jerk him off. 

“Ah...nn..i..ill kill..you..ill..AH! GAH!” he threw his head back. Toes curling as he felt him speed up.  /no no no/ he shook his head. He had to hold back, he couldn't like this, he just needed to be numb! Why couldn't he be numb! 

“Seems you're enjoying this as much as i am… right babe?” scaramouche chuckled. Jerking him a little harder as a moan of his own left him. “Come on now… i want to hear you scream so loud the town by us can hear you… i want to hear that swete musical voice of yours babe” the other said.  Smile still plastered on, oddly innocent and kind looking. Despite what actions the other was really taking. Speeding up, if even possible, in his ministrations before the other hilted as deep as he could go. Burying himself in the other as he came, pushing unnatural cold fluid into him. It was enough to make demongo cry out and cum himself. Tensing and seizing until, going completely rigid until he went completely limp. 

“N...nnn” he groaned as the other pulled out.  Being set down on the cool grass, still shaking from the unwanted afterglow of such horrendous actions.   Feeling gross and exhausted as sticky fluids pooled below him. He snapped out of the daze as a bag and his cape was thrown next to him.

“There some bread in there for you and some good old change… thought you would want your cape back, it's only ever looked good on you scaramouche said. Winking at him before turning away. “See you around demongo… hope to see you put up a better fight next time babe” the other said.  Slowly walking out of sight and leaving the confused demon to his own musings

 


End file.
